Is It Love?
by gravity5
Summary: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is now the school's It Girl. She has everything except for her long-time crush. She figures she has a lot of work to do if she can make her oblivious friend into her obvious BF. Let's just hope she knows what she's doing for the sake of her and Phineas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh where or where has our Isabella gone? Oh yeah I know! Oh but you don't, do you? Why don't you read and find out? **

Our little Isabella Garcia-Sharpio isn't the innocent pink-loving girl we used to know. She is the school's It Girl. She has everything: the clique consisting of her former Fireside Girls, every single girl in school envying her, and every boy falling for her. What else does she want? Oh yes! Maybe the boy across the street she has been eying for years now.

Phineas Flynn has grown up too. He has grown 2 feet taller and has become the eye candy of every girl (and some boys) at school. Sadly, he is oblivious to all that and still sticks to his player brother, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. Maybe if he knew the feelings of the girl across the way...

**What do you think so far? Well, I won't torture you too much and start the story here. **

*Isabella's Room*

The formal Fireside Girls had stationed themselves in a circle surrounding Isabella who was sitting on the bed.

"Girls, this is serious. I have to get Phineas to like me. I've been waiting for years and I can't take it anymore. We're all 15 and only in our sophmore year but we are nearing the end of our teenage lives. Any ideas?" Isabella presented.

"I hope you don't mind this, but maybe you're playing too nice," Gretchen suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella questioned.

"You've just been playing innocent with him. Remember when you hooked up with Vick?" Adyson started.

"Yeah. He was so much work," Isabella agreed.

"He was stubborn and couldn't go with your nice innocent self. Then you played sexy and dirty and you got him," Adyson finished.

"Hm...I like that. If Phineas can't get my subtle hints, I guess I'll show him how much he means to me. Excuse me girls but I have a date with destiny," Isabella ended as she started to walk out the door.

"Will you text us the details?" Milly asked.

"Maybe, but then again, I never kiss and tell," Isabella responded as she winked and shut the door.

*Phineas*

Phineas had once again been kicked out by his older brother. He always brought a girl into his room and had his time from 5-8. He was sitting in the living room, hoping for his own room, when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer and saw his longtime friend Isabella at the door.

"May I come in?" Isabella asked.

"Of course," Phineas replied as she skipped in and sat down on the couch.

"What do you need?" Phineas questioned.

"What? Can't I spend time with my best guy friend?" Isabella asked.

"Sorry. I just..." Phineas started to trail off.

"It's fine. Come sit next to me and we can chat," Isabella said as she patted the spot next to her.

Phineas sat and turned to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Phineas asked.

"First, how is your brother doing? Don't tell me yet again his tongue is down the throat of yet another girl's throat," Isabella started.

"He always has been a man of few words," Phineas stated.

"Ew! You've become...different. Maybe it's your hair," Isabella suggested as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"You've changed too. Maybe it's the makeup. Oh, you have an eyelash on your cheek," Phineas told her as he brushed it off her.

She smiled and looked down.  
"I guess we have changed. We can't let high school seperate us, can we?" Isabella asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Never. We'll always stick together. I even have a few inventions stocked up. Maybe you and the others can come over and we can all work on it like old times," Phineas said as he held her hand.

"That'd be perfect," Isabella concluded as she kissed him on the cheek.

She got up and walked out.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Phineas," Isabella called as she let herself out.

_Isabella has changed. Do I like it?' _Phineas thought.

"Very much," he replied to himself aloud.

"What do you like very much, brother," Ferb asked now out of the room.

**A/N: Funny thing here is, this is all you get. Maybe I'll think of something else. This isn't a one-shot, you know. If you're worrying about Can't Get Any Better, I'd be happy to take ideas. I have so many stocked up but I like to keep my options open. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my old, new, and non-existent reviewers. I have been gone for a week but I'll always be ready to give you the chapters you need. Now that we're done with the sappy stuff, let's start the story, shall we? **

"Oh nothing," Phineas responds.

"Don't give me that oh nothing crap. What were you thinking about? Is it a girl?" Ferb interrogates.

"It's just Isabella. She seems to have changed," Phineas tells him.

"Yeah, she's hot. Nothing else," Ferb replies.

"Ferb!"

"What?"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"I can admit she's a smoking hot babe."

"Dude!"

"What? You want to tap that?"

"Oh my god. Quit it. I just meant her behavior. She seems so aloof from us. She usually just hangs out with her girl friends. She doesn't really talk to us anymore."

"It's high school, man. Things change. I think we can all hang at lunch if you plan it."

"That's a great idea, Ferb! Can I come into the room now?"

"Go ahead. No use for it anymore. You could always have your own time if you want."

"FERB!"

*telephone conversation between Isabella and Adyson*

"Adyson, don't lie to me, do you think what I did was too light?" Isabella asked.

"A little bit. You need to take a bigger step than just going to his house. You do that all the time. Get out of your comfort zone but bring a little comfort with you for security. Maybe have us and his group sit together at lunch?" Adyson suggested.

"Maybe. If he asks me, I will. I can't just ask him to join our table. It's a guy thing. I'll let him do it," Isabella told her.

"Great idea. Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Adyson questioned.

"I have these thigh high leather brown boots, black jeans, a white tank, and a black cardigan."

"Perfect! As usual, right?"

"I know. And my signature pink headband. It goes with everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Iz!"

*Homeroom*

Isabella was secretly texting while the teacher was droning on about a dolphin club needing donations when she received a text from Phineas.

DO U WANT 2 SIT W/ ME LUNCH?-Phineas

SURE! ;)-Isabella

Isabella looked at him and smiled. Phineas smiled back.

"Isabella, Phineas, is there a reason your faces aren't toward me?" the teacher asked.

Isabella knocked twice on her desk and someone threw a crumpled up paper at the teacher. Everyone else followed and chaos became of the class.

_It's good to be me, _Isabella thought.

*lunch*

Isabella and her friends stood outside of the lunch room.

"You know the plan, right girls?" Isabella questioned.

"Yes. We scope for Phineas and Ferb's table and secretly tell you. Then we walk over there leaving the spot near Phineas open for you," Ginger replied.

"Correct. Now let's strut our stuff," Isabella told them.

They strutted inside the lunch room, got some salads, and started to find Phineas' table.

"P at 3 o'clock," Gretchen whispered.

The girls walked in that direction and positioned themselves between Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Django on the circular table with Isabella on Phineas' right.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella greeted.

"Just eating. I've been thinking of a new invention and I was hoping you and the girls would like to come over today and help build," Phineas suggested.

"That's wonderful. I always love helping on your projects," Isabella said.

"Yeah. I also want to know if you want to help me on a special part of the project, just the two of us. I usually ask Ferb to help me but he would need to help guide the others with the other parts."

"I would love that. I really do."

Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Woops, accident," Isabella replied bashfully.

*****Ferb and Adyson*****

"So Adyson, what are you doing tonight?" Ferb asked.

"Nothing why?" Adyson replied.

"I was just hoping we could go some place just the two of us," Ferb told her.

"Oh please. I would never go out with a player like you," Adyson scoffed.

"Oh please you can't resist me," Ferb brushed off as he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Adyson saw this coming, grabbed her lunch tray, and dropped it on his head.

"I think I can resist that," Adyson said triumphantly.

*Holly, Milly, and Buford*

"Then I punched him in the right eye. He was blind for a month," Buford presented.

"You're so strong, Buford," Holly complimented.

"What sports do you play?" Milly asked.

"What sport don't I play? Football, baseball, swim team, captain and quaterback, captain and star batter, captain," Buford bragged.

"You are so awesome!" Milly cooed.

"He's uber awesome," Holly told her and held his arm.

"I want to hold Buford!" Milly said as she took his arm.

"No, I want to!" Holly argued.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough Buford to get around. Now that you've got both my arms, do you think you could feed me?" Buford asked.

"Of course!" they agreed in unison as they spoon-fed him.

**A/N: Excuse me while I barf. I guess we have started something at the table. I have so much more in store for all of you. The project might just premiere next time. Until then, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good to see you again. Let me get this started, shall I? **

*Phineas and Ferb's house at 3:30 pm*

"Glad I could see you all again. We're going to be building something so totally amazing that the world hasn't even thought of the sort. We will make a machine to enable us to read minds and project it on a screen," Phineas introduced.

"Phineas, the mind is so complex. How do we know we're reading what they're thinking right now or if we're looking in their subconscious?" Gretchen implored.

"That's why we needed all of your help. There are different parts of the mind and we need to make parts for each of them. Ferb, I'll let you delegate that," Phineas told them.

"Alright bitches. Listen to me and listen good or you'll mess up the whole thing," Ferb started.

"Hey Iz, do you want to come work with me?" Phineas asked.

"I sure would," Isabella agreed as they went off to a corner of the yard.

*Baljeet and Ginger*

"Baljeet, why don't you calm down?" Ginger pleaded.

"I cannot calm down! We have the most sacred part of the mind, the subconscious. If we mess this up, we could be lost in the person's subconscious. Their inner sanctum could be exposed a great deal," Baljeet told her.

"Baljeet," Ginger started as she took his arm and started stroking it. "I think we all know that you're not usually this frantic."

"What are you doing?" Baljeet asked, not moving his arm.

"Just relax, Baljeet. I think we can do this better if you're calm," Ginger whispered.  
"So many contra-," he started until Ginger pulled him closer.

"Calm down, Baljeet. Let me massage your shoulders," Ginger offered as her hands found their way to his shoulders.

"I guess I could relax for a bit," Baljeet replied as he closed his eyes. 

_Thanks for teaching me this, Grandma,' _Ginger thought.

*****Ferb and Katie*****

"It looks like we're done with emotions," Ferb concluded.

"Wow, that was fast," Katie commented.

"I know. Emotions are hard to figure out but easy when it comes to the right person," Ferb explained.

"That's so insightful of you," Katie said.

"I have emotions, too. Just a few of them are not shown as often."

"I feel the same way, too."

"Lust is one of my most favorable emotions. Do you believe in lust?"

"Lust is the basis of most romance novels. I'd say lust is a wonderful emotion. It's much less complicated than love."

"Why don't we discuss this a bit more in my room?"

"I'd love to."

Ferb and Katie went inside the house while Adyson shook her head and continued working on her part of the project with Django.

*Milly, Buford, Holly*

"Buford, I made you a sandwich. I knew you would get hungry working so hard," Milly offered.

"I also made some lemonade because I knew you'd be parched working in the hot sun," Holly also offered.

Buford took the gifts and finished them off in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks, ladies. Buford was getting pretty hungry and thirsty," Buford thanked.

"Now that you've eaten, we don't want you doing hard labor," Holly said.

"We'll start it and maybe we'll ask you to help if there is something that needs your incredible strength," Milly agreed.

"Thank you. I know I'm strong," Buford replied self-centeredly as he laid down and watched the girls hard at work.

*Isabella and Phineas*

"We just need to screw this bolt here," Phineas showed.

"I'll do it," Isabella spoke as she performed the task.

"You're a natural inventor," Phineas commented.

"I learned from the best," Isabella joked.

"We're done now. We can return to the others."

"We don't have to."

"What?"

"We're over here and no one is watching us. We can finally be alone without our friends asking us what we're doing. Isn't that why we're over here?"

"Well, yes I guess."

"Good. There is something I've wanted to try out for a really long time now."

"What is it?"  
"Close your eyes."

Phineas complied and waited.

"What is this f-," Phineas started until his words were cut off by Isabella's lips on his.

He open his eyes and Isabella stopped. Three seconds passed and he kissed her back.

_I don't know what's come over me but I like it. I like being here kissing Isabella. It feels right. Even if we never do this again, I like this moment. I will continue it for as long as I have to,' _Phineas thought as he continued kissing Isabella. Five minutes later, they decided to stop.

"Let's go back. We need to test out this machine, don't we?" Isabella inquired.

"Let's do it," Phineas agreed as he picked up their part and they walked back to the middle of the backyard where everyone else was.

*Everyone*

"Okay everyone. Let's bring it all together. Someone get the projector and set up the screen. Who wants to be the test subject?" Phineas announced.

"I'll do it," Gretchen volunteered.

"Okay Gretchen. Just put your hands here," Baljeet instructed.

Gretchen set her hands on the designated area and her thoughts were projected on the screen.

"She's thinking about marrying Luke Bryan," Buford noted.

"She's also thinking about her grades and how they need to improve," Katie added.

"She also thinks about moving to Paris," Ginger continued.

Gretchen removed her hands and faced her peers.

"Your thoughts are amazing, Gretchen," Django blurted out.

"No one has ever said anything like that, ever," Gretchen commented.

Django blushed and hid behind Adyson.

"I'll go next," Ferb volunteered.

"NO!" everyone disagreed.

Suddenly, the machine was picked up in a huge gust of wind and went away to the unknown.

"I guess no one else gets their minds read," Phineas said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone decided this would be a good time to go home.

"I'll see you again?" Ferb asked Adyson.

"Goodbye, Ferb," Adyson said as she sauntered away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Phineas," Isabella told him.

"See you too, Isabella," Phineas replied.

They hugged for a while and she went home.

*Telephone conversation between Isabella and Ginger*

"We will commence Operation: The New Guy. Your cousin is still coming, right?" Isabella inquired.

"Yes, yes he is. He enrolled last week. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginger questioned.

"I am completely sure. After years of chasing after him, I think he should do some chasing," Isabella told her as she hung up.

**A/N: I think you can guess what the plan is. You can't ? Well, that's good. If you think you can, why don't you tell me the plot and what the next chapter is going to be? Tell me what I'm going to write and what I'm going to say. Oh well. Whoever wanted Baljinger, here you go. Until we see each other again, ciao! **


End file.
